gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U '''autorstwa ''Britney Spears ''pojawia się w Britney/Brittany drugim odcinku, drugiego sezonu. Jest śpiewane przez Brittany podczas snu u dentysty (Carl pojawia się w kilku sekwencjach fantazji). Podczas występu Brittany jest widziana w wielu kostiumach podobnych do tych, które nosiła Britney Spears, zamiast jednego, jak w reszcie fantazji z tego odcinka. Miała na sobie czerwony kostium z ''Oops!... I Did It Again '', kostium z wężem, taki jaki miała Britney na VMA oraz sławny dziamentowy kostium z ''Toxic. '' Tekst piosenki: '''Brittany: I know I may be young, But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (Now, watch me) Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, (Do you like it?) whoooa Get it, get it, oh (It just feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it; I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age (Let's go) (Like that) (You like it, yeah) (Now watch me) Get it get it, ooh Get it get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it get it, oh (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, and age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now, here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. (Do you like it when I move) I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. Like that? Ciekawostki: *Jest to pierwsze solo Brittany. *Uczestnik programu ''So You Think You Can Dance ''Mark Kenemura pojawia się w tym odcinku . W tej piosence tańczy za Brittany, a w Me Against the Music tańczy z Brittany i pojawia się na kanapie razem z Santaną. Jest on przyjacielem Heather i jest tanczerzem Lady Gagi. Błędy: *Podczas występu jedno ze sztucznych pasm włosów odpada. Galeria: Ep 2 i'm A Slave 4 U 3.jpg I'maslave4u.png Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024399-624-352.gif Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024385-624-352.gif Ep_2_i'm_A_Slave_4_U_4.jpg aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.gif Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024388-624-352.gif Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024344-624-352.gif Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Britney/Brittany